docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lambie/Gallery
Season 1 Knight_Time 2.png Knight_Time.png 9r7p.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-22-19h04m53s175_png~original.png Lambie_kicking_her_back_feet.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_in_knight_time.jpg Ba_ba_bubbles_song.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_in_knight_time2.jpg Stuffy,_hallie_and_lambie.jpg Princess_lambie_trapped_in_a_tower_castle.jpg Lambie_and_sir_kirby.jpg MV5BNjU0NDQ2ODkwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzY4Mjg0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Maxresdefault_251.jpg Maxresdefault_247.jpg Maxresdefault_253.jpg Maxresdefault_252.jpg 455219A6-9373-2565-26D8-3A75AB8C9351.jpg Maxresdefault_411.jpg DOCMCSTUFFINS_FEATUREDIMAGE_127292_109-900x463.jpg Image-A01F_514B972A.jpg Maxresdefault_94.jpg D159f94251fee0662222513cb7989028c89b6253.jpg Chilly_and_lambie5.jpg Lambie_and_doc3.jpg Doc_just_doing_my_job.jpg image-EDC6_514B9275.jpg 20130621185637.9178670.jpg Squeakers_Chilly.jpg MV5BMjIwMzYzMjkxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTQyNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg SWb0qLWMm_.jpg 337027.jpg Screenshot_3_jpg.png e817b14bcee6.png Lambie,_big_jack_and_little_jack.jpg 127114_100_ful.jpg Lambie_y_Stuffy_(_characters_of_doc_mcstuffins_).jpg Doktor_plyusheva_2011_web_dlri_1649155.png Image-71FA_514B927E.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy6.jpg S3c14774a39be16b3f950f3aebcbccc5593be0f8ec.jpg The_Tea_Party.png 137153459362.png Image-9458_514B9719.jpg Lambie_in_tea_party_tantrum.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_susie_sunshine.jpg Close_your_eyes_song.jpg Close_your_eyes_song2.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_singing.jpg Tea_Party_Tantrum_Blast_Off_11248138.jpg Doc_McStuffins_seat_belts.jpg Launch_time.png Lambie_gives_star_blazer_zero_a_cuddle.jpg Be_safe_song.jpg Doc_and_lambie_singing.jpg 0_bbe37_fa0d4b02_orig.jpg 384_3.jpg F48792977bc7t.jpg Link_51_-_doc_mc.png DMS_EP101A_SC167_1_800_400_c1.jpg Doc_mcstuffins.jpg Lambie_firefighter_hat2.jpg Lambie_winking.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-4-Engine-Nine-Feelin--Fine--The-Right-Stuff.jpg image-5066_514B9698.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg Image-78F8_514B96A0.jpg A98a0e1377b4t.jpg Lambie_in_the_bushes.jpg 6921914faca438e7fc9da68201a3ef41bb913e76.jpg Lambie and Stuffy in The Right Stuff.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-___Everyone_Gets_Hurt_Sometimes___-_Disney_Junior_Official.jpg Images_18.jpg 438bcdd2aa7d60d19588499a89f53880974d6427e87a172f474370f80df17295_large.jpg Doc_McStuffins_and_Gustov.jpg Lambie_and_a_yellow_gator.jpg Doc_and_lambie_in_gulpy_gulpy_gators.jpg Lambie_throws_pencil.jpg Lambie_sitting.jpg 80cb0be1758c3e920fb98d128841568b8796431d.jpg Maxresdefault_189.jpg Maxresdefault_243.jpg Maxresdefault_408.jpg Maxresdefault_403.jpg EP104B_SC167.jpg image-6C73_514B9633.jpg Image-4978_514B9638.jpg Lambie_and_xyla.jpg Stuffy's_song.jpg Lambie_hugs_xyla.jpg Lambie_and_xyla2.jpg Squeakers_yelling_at_lambie.jpg 7f0639b0790b319a62bdddacac246e30e687a740.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie2.jpg Lambie_hand_clip.jpg Stuffy_blows_party_horn.jpg Xyla_sings_i_feel_better.jpg Doc_and_the_toys_in_the_Arcade.png Z7aaahCH4I_maxresdefault.jpg 1_11.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_wearing_wristbands.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_at_a_car_game.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_at_a_car_game2.jpg Lambie_in_a_dancing_game.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_in_a_dancing_game.jpg MV5BODk4OTg1MzEzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjIyOTg0MjE@__V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Stuffy_trapped_in_the_claw_machine.jpg Is_that_the_last_one_doc.jpg This_time_it_has_to_work.jpg Gabby_sings_i_feel_better.jpg ovFzFdOeBG.jpg MV5BODk4OTg1MzEzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjIyOTg0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie3.jpg Lambie_in_starry_starry_night.jpg Lambie,_hallie,_stuffy_and_aurora.jpg The_gang_laying_on_the_ground.jpg The_toy_gang_laying_on_the_wagon.jpg Arcade_Escapade_Starry_11249339.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_chilly2.jpg Lambie_at_the_edge_of_the_wall.jpg Stuffy_got_up_of_bed.jpg Tumblr_inline_miw59mOYmA1qz4rgp.png Doc_and_lambie.jpg maxresdefault_24.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy5.jpg 8180ec76cc57.png Maxresdefault_244.jpg A_Good_Case_of_the_Hiccups_Stuck_Up_11248144.jpg Helping_Riggo.jpg 6eff56b7c25b.png 142155406.jpg Image-85AB_514B94AF.jpg Lambie_cuddle.png Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-9-Rescue-Ronda-Ready-for-Take-off--All-Washed-Up.jpg doc lambie stuffy and hallie.jpg Image-CD01_514B94B3.jpg Water_Crash.png Lambie_and_robot_ray.jpg 839d068bba83a1fe4e4190de9fff040776fb20979e61d8c9d9a46f014835b0b5_large.jpg Maxresdefault_96.jpg Stretchandflex.jpg Maxresdefault_73.jpg 99908553998410338470.jpg Chilly_and_lambie2.jpg Maxresdefault_245.jpg Maxresdefault_284.jpg 5379ce50db4abaa641fef6da_0142dae0.jpg Superheroes!.png Lambie_Swing.png doclambiestuffyniles.jpg docstuffylambiehallieniles.jpg lambieshakebottom.jpg C1055083d6cc816081395f501b54a98c0549a6eb7b60e1c1f0e75f776ecc5b3c_medium.jpg Maxresdefault_285.jpg Maxresdefault_288.jpg Maxresdefault_287.jpg Doc_and_Ronda.jpg 0a3d3e319038t.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_Rest_Your_Rotors,_Ronda.jpg Lambie_flying_away_with_a_balloon.jpg Lambie_bouncing_on_a_pillow.jpg Lambie_with_a_balloon.jpg Lambie_in_the_air.jpg Toys_come_to_life_4.jpg Sir_kirby_'lamb_in_the_air'.jpg Lambie15.jpg 65854b73fcdb.jpg Four_toy_main_characters4.jpg Lambie_with_tremaine_in_the_mirror.jpg Stuffy,_chilly_and_lambie2.jpg Four_toy_main_characters5.jpg Doc_and_toys_keep_on_truckin.jpg maxresdefault_18.jpg Dance_Lambi.png EP113A SC107 1 800 400 c1.jpg doc, lambie, hallie, stuffy and moo moo.jpg lambie, stuffy, hallie and moo moo hugging.jpg 845d410e6fe5.png 2e8a08a586a0c305db5e753cf0d2581a.png Sing_Lambie.png lambie gives boomer a cuddle.jpg Vlcsnap_2014_03_23_16h10m46s30.png Maxresdefault_74.jpg Maxresdefault_32.jpg Maxresdefault_33.jpg Maxresdefault_41.jpg 317111-1.jpg MV5BMjE5MjA3MzI5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDk0NzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Screen3.jpg 317111-2.jpg Lambie_in_the_rocking_chair.jpg Maxresdefault_31.jpg The_Sleepover.png Doc_Mcstuffins_Hallie_Have_you_heard_song.jpg c1d617659a680f9fc650e211a0a47ef565934538cdc9399ae8079e883dc6726a_large.jpg Unnamed_7.jpg Maxresdefault_400.jpg 6360597c37deea2f9f42bf317f38f494f2daff6d.jpg L DocMS s1 e19.jpg Break_Dancer.png The toy gang pretending doing snow angels.jpg Lambie and bella.jpg MV5BNTMwNzI3NzgyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjczNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-14-Break-Dancer--Bubble-Monkey.jpg Maxresdefault_362.jpg 466194480_1280x960.jpg Lambie_and_bubble_monkey.jpg Bd1afb169584.jpg MV5BMjM5MzIwMDk4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjY3MTk0MjE@__V1_.jpg Robot Ray's imagination.jpg 300x168-7im.jpg Tiny_lula_in_a_whale_of_a_time.jpg Www_canistream_it_2.jpg Lambie_and_lula.jpg Lambie_and_lula2.jpg The_Rip_Heard_Round_the_World.png D7278c4afa755d441d16c8f4999423c0dba0e108.jpg Lambie covered with tape.jpg D2c5efb4481eedc2a6394e94789557a10fd35dde.jpg B694b8a8eda6.png 16229-1-31.jpg Lambie and doc.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_e15.jpg Images_4.jpg EdWAhm-aQCw maxresdefault.jpg MV5BOTM2MDI4NjgyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTkzNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-16-The-Rip-Heard-Round-the-World--Walkie-Talkie-Time.jpg 3tjw5CxAgu.jpg Doc holding a mirror for Lambie.jpg Maxresdefault_299.jpg Maxresdefault_375.jpg Maxresdefault_373.jpg Maxresdefault_368.jpg Maxresdefault_366.jpg Maxresdefault_367.jpg Maxresdefault_397.jpg doc lambie stuffy and walter.jpg Lambie_cudding_walter.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy3.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_stuffy_laughing.jpg Maxresdefault_372.jpg Maxresdefault_371.jpg The_Rip_Heard_Round_the_World_Walkie_Talkie_Time_11249356.jpg 1400951758d8aa4-original-1.jpg 69bba2afd214ab5167b6777271dd36c1579fe43b.jpg Mqdefault_6.jpg 5649.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-17-Un-Bur-Able--Righty-On-Lefty.jpg 1a987fca8bee55bf59599e2fe26b806b529271a62e7deb893036e9069b6205d1_large.jpg MV5BMTA5NTk2NTk0ODNeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDg5NTI5NDIx__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Chilly,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Doc_and_lambie_singing_to_stuffy.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_4.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_5.jpg Lambie_stuck_up_in_a_tree.jpg Lambie_stuck_up_in_a_tree2.jpg Lambie_and_awesome_guy.jpg Lambie_on_the_scale.jpg Tellthedoctoreverything.jpg Lambie_on_the_skateboard.jpg Lambie_in_the_sky.jpg Lambie_and_awesome_guy2.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_lambie_pulling_awesome_guy.jpg Hallie's_happy_birthday_sign.jpg 144620004.jpg 513h6pZK96L.jpg Lambie_behind_the_door.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_mr_chomps.jpg Lambie_and_mr_chomps.jpg 412c8526607d01a7c215d8e534b548fc443aeb7fc5bcc6bcc6f608ba2d785e42_large.jpg Awesome Possums 2.jpg Lambiepennybabypossoms.jpg Lambie_and_a_baby_possom.jpg Lambie_and_a_baby_possom2.jpg Lambie_by_the_fireplace.jpg 4766447.jpg image_e7b60244.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_pickles_the_bunny.jpg Fa44a23c9d074a7c7b6ea851102519d96985be27.jpg Lambie_button.jpg|"And even if your nose is a button now" doktor-plyusheva-zabavnye-opossu1.jpg Doc, Stuffy and Lambie_The Bunny Blues.jpg image_add44db9.jpg Lambie_and_melinda.jpg Lambie_in_get_set_to_get_wet.jpg 4766446.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_3.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_4.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_6.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_7.png Loud_Louie_episode.png Lambie_excited.jpg Lambie_mad.jpg Me_tv-jr_tmb_doc_mcstuffins_wash_your_hands.jpg 543c537f6f51122172037ebc9d56df3aee6919d3.jpg Doc, Stuffy and Lambie.jpg MV5BNDM0NTcxMTE0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQzMjk0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg 1280x720-cwB.jpg Unnamed_11.jpg Doc_and_lambie_5.jpg To_Squeak_or_Not_to_Squeak.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_1.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_7.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_6.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_26.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_30.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_37.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_40.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_42.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_44.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_48.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_49.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_50.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_51.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_55.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_57.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_58.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_59.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_61.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_63.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_72.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_75.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_76.png Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E21_-_To_Squeak,_or_Not_to_Squeak_79.png 317108-1.jpg 1_3.jpg Doc_McStuffins_is_sick.png 1d9f41d58eead5c13af0ff22eb75a220b29a3472.jpg Maxresdefault_35.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy4.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_E24.jpg MV5BMTc1ODk1NDkxNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODE3Mzg0MjE@__V1_.jpg Maxresdefault_181.jpg MHayOzqjLT.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-22-Doctoring-the-Doc--Hot-Pursuit.jpg 9cddf29d3c2215b8926ea4fd341164bc25db75bb16632e5a2301b9058001ce98_large.jpg 4766444.jpg 300x168-OmP.jpg Unnamed_5.jpg Maxresdefault_357.jpg 0 bbe3b d10660f9 orig.jpg Lambie_with_a_fan.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie_in_hot_pursuit.jpg 640x360-9mI.jpg 153851247.jpg 153851252_2.jpg Boo-hoo_to_You.png 300x168-xp_.jpg 1280x720-eya.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-health-check-fres-960x540.jpg 584_5.jpg 090613_02_DocMcStuffins_article-feat.jpg Me_tv-jr_tmb_doc_mcstuffins_fresh_air.jpg image-2588_546A2476.jpg Characters10_30youtubedocmstuffin_.jpg Maxresdefault_28.jpg 157255548.jpg L_DocMS_s1_e17.jpg 157255549.jpg 157255551.jpg 500674667_640.jpg Lambie_and_chilly2.jpg Lambie_makes_a_snow_angel.jpg Lambie_holds_a_snowball.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_were_freezing.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_hug_doc.jpg P9556442_e_h10_aa.jpg 157255557.jpg 157255558.jpg 157255547.jpg Chilly_and_lambie3.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Squeakers,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Lambie_and_professor_hootsburgh2.jpg Toys_on_the_sled.jpg Chilly,_lambie_and_stuffy.jpg Lambie_and_professor_hootsburgh3.jpg Lambie_and_doc2.jpg Lambie_and_chilly3.jpg Maxresdefault_80.jpg Docmcstuffinsvalentinesday.jpg Doc-McStuffins_Valentine.jpg 16229-1-49.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_e11.jpg 6a00d8341c4fe353ef017d40a379ba970c.jpg Maxresdefault_23.jpg 159592451.jpg 159592447.jpg Mqdefault_9.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-25-My-Huggy-Valentine--Dusty-Bear.jpg doktor-plyusheva-valentinka-obni2.jpg 1bJeXVgCb7.jpg 159592453.jpg Doc, Lambie and Val in My Huggy Valentine.jpg 3.png 512XBg+AiYL.jpg Lambie_on_the_trainset.jpg 4_2.png Stuffy,_hallie,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Lambieseason1.jpg Maxresdefault_114.jpg Lambie_and_teddy_b.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_watching_from_the_door.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_on_top_of_the_washer.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_behind_the_bushes.jpg 167857168.jpg Lambie_at_tea_party.jpg Lambie_at_tea_party2.jpg Me_doc10a_tmb_tv.jpg Maxresdefault_9.jpg Yt18docdino.jpg Bronty_Ride.jpg 42206c074213ce0b12854bd7a67fa1e0.jpg MV5BMTk4MzIwNDMwOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDQ3Mjg0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Maxresdefault_365.jpg 1379149603_f61f664d6b62483ce0d85485fe34acba.jpg Maxresdefault_3.jpg Lambie_holds_her_Breath.png|"I'm going in" 167857172.jpg 16b182029d6ba987232c61b149633e7f5a5f06ee.jpg fdd6d2933b1c2c5dd65e26db09b188cc.jpg f8e5606b22377d33454ab04e419b4490.jpg Doc checking Bronty's bad breath.jpg Season 2 48991-scr2.png 48991-scr3.png MV5BMTY5MzAxNTU2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQzNjMwMjE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg 1015271-disney-junior-picks-new-seasons-sofia-jake-and-doc-mcstuffins.jpg MV5BMTk1MjQyNDQwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDUzNjMwMjE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy2.jpg Lambie_in_doc_mcstuffins_goes_mcmobile.jpg Doc-mcstuffins_140108215923.jpg Za_tv-djr_dms_tmb_ep27_doc-mcstuffins-goes-mcmobile.jpg MV5BNTM2MjgyOTA0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDUzNjMwMjE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg 3_3.jpg 641967_ST.jpg 1400307500_07308b088cf4.jpg Chip_Off_the_Ol'_Box.png Maxresdefault_116.jpg Maxresdefault_12.jpg Big_jack_and_little_jack_spinning_around_in_the_air.jpg Awesome_guy_weighing.jpg Maxresdefault_49.jpg Awesome_guy_lifts_all_the_toys.jpg Xd09.png Lambie_gives_awesome_guy_a_cuddle.jpg Maxresdefault_50.jpg The_gang_on_awesome_guy's_awesome_arm.jpg Awesome_guy_lifts_lambie.jpg 999_PromoStills_SH054.jpg Lambie_hugs_awesome_guy.jpg Doc_and_lambie4.jpg mA5m6aeZU8.jpg 2.gif Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm Pic 001.jpg Image-C8C9_52345F45.jpg Lambie_calendar.jpg Lamb_in_a_Jam.png 16229-2-4.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S2_E28.jpg Image-3F4F_52345F49.jpg 870dd28f828aae810ba7ddf7b91dd82cd611c230.jpg B371dace7356ea2e5fdbd1cac90aa36281c4f01b.jpg Maxresdefault_44.jpg 584_6.jpg 3_2.gif 4f1cf72bb2c2cee675359afc_c41b5a1b.jpeg doktor-plyusheva-krutaya-ruka-kr1.jpg Maxresdefault_255.jpg Awesome_Guys_Awesome_Arm_Lamb_in_a_Jam_11248171.jpg Lambie_trying_to_get_doc's_attention.jpg Alittlehelp.jpg Hallie,_stuffy,_squeakers_and_lambie.jpg yvQm5KPuML.jpg MV5BMjA0MjM5MjcxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTk2MDk0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Image_3a95bb13.jpeg UBgcV.jpg Lambie,_hallie,_stuffy_and_squeakers.jpg Lambie_tamberine.jpg Toy_band.jpg Stuffy,_bronty_and_lambie.jpg The_gang_serves.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S2-E29.jpg Meet_Frida.png Lambie_gives_frida_fairy_a_cuddle.jpg Lambie's_bottom.jpg Lambie_does_a_hand_stand.jpg image-E7CC_5246D211.jpg Four_toy_main_characters.jpg Frida Fairy Flies Again Pic 1.jpg Tale_of_two_dragons.jpg image-2F08_5246D219.jpg Stuffy the Great song.jpg Chilly_hiding_from_his_friends.jpg 41583728.jpg 999_PromoStills_EP205A_SH166_1_800_400_c1.jpg The_gang_on_think_pink.jpg Maxresdefault_266.jpg Maxresdefault_263.jpg Maxresdefault_269.jpg Lambie and stuffy on the floor.jpg Doc and her toys2.jpg Lambie_hugging_johnny_foosball.jpg Maxresdefault_274.jpg Leilani,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Luau_in_the_clinic.jpg Ajkx.png Stuffy_and_lambie.jpg|Stuffy crashes into Lambie while dancing the hula. L_DocMcStuffins_S2_E33.jpg 1280x720-UAh.jpg Hula_at_the_Luau_2.png 7a114e520df8dc71ca1572c125bc96786cc6213f.jpg Maxresdefault_101.jpg 8ryq.png C724824a4cdd63baa92c3f67c1b68652b6e8342e.jpg Maxresdefault_26.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy.jpg Doc_and_toys_with_dress_up_daisy.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy7.jpg 3ewr.png Doc,_lambie_and_stuntman_steve.jpg Maxresdefault_2.jpg My helmet song.jpg Lambie_with_a_bike_helmet_on.jpg 8CFp_pFNOR.jpg Images_14.jpg XIBAEN6FkO.jpg Maxresdefault_11.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-its-glow-time-ful.jpg 2_5.gif Images_13.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-8-Disco-Dress-Up-Daisy--The-Glider-Brothers.jpg Mqdefault_10.jpg 1280x720-KL8.jpg Lambie_and_hallie2.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy2.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy3.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy4.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy5.jpg Lambie_and_dress_up_daisy6.jpg Disco Dress Up Daisy Pic 001.jpg Maxresdefault_193.jpg Tumblr_mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo1_500.png Tumblr_mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo2_500.png tumblr_mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo3_1280.png tumblr_mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo4_1280.png Doc_and_toys_having_a_picnic.jpg Doc_and_toys_having_a_picnic_inside.jpg Lambie_behind_mr_mcstuffins.jpg Doc_listens_to_wilbur's_heartbeat.jpg Qqmp.png Superstar_Lambie.png Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-9-Kirby-and-the-King--Bubble-Monkey-Blow-Your-Nose-.jpg Season 3 Season 4 The Doc Files image_8f7dc894.jpg The-Doc-Files_Doc_&_friends.jpg File:Boppy's_Boo-boo_(3).png Boppy's_Boo-boo_(4).png Chilly_Willies_Picture_(1).png Lambiechillydoc_Stuffy.jpg Chilly_Willies_Picture_(4).png Gustov_Gator_Picture_(4).png File:The_Lamb's_Exam.png Lamb_Exam_Picture_(1).png LambieDocStuffy.jpg StuffyDocDonnyLambie.jpg File:Lamb_Exam_Picture_(2).png Lamb_Exam_Picture_(3).png File:Lamb_Exam_Picture_(4).png Lambie_in_the_doc_files.jpg tumblr_mxa0avWZna1qjhlhko1_500.png The_Doc_Files_-_Stuffy's_Sticky_Supplies.jpg Mr__Chomps_Chompers_(4).png image_a1f5b07a.jpg File:Blurry,_Blurry_Night_(4).png Chilly&Lambie.jpg Promotional Material Disney_Junior_Doc_McStuffin.png|Season 1-3 intro Doc02.jpg Lambie.png Lambie2.png lambie3.png Lambiewave.png Lambiewave2.png lambiecrown.png Lambie_in_her_snow_clothes.jpg 617dOiPM03L_SL1181_48459_1424024166_1280_1280.jpg Dochuglambie.png b211de6e9077ade3555c55ecae82dbe5.png e20018b84f481921caf799f0caf5e963.jpg doc_lambiecuddle.png lambiehugdoc.png lambiehugdoc2.png mcstuffinsthree.png Doc_gang.png Hallie_lambie_stuffy.png mcstuffins_lambieheart.png Doc_Mcstuffins_Christmas_Banner.jpg 511p8IMTdEL__SY355_.jpg Pet_vet_mainImage_920x518.jpg Bbc99d09-f7fc-45ea-8178-85f8f6eefa08_jpg_w960.jpg Doc-McStuffins1.jpg Doc-McStuffins-So-Much-You-Can-Do-Sweepstakes-768x405.jpg RtaImage_2.jpg Doc_mcstuffins_toy_hospital_theme.jpg|New Doc McStuffins Theme Song De8b7791fc3e80b779bf2cb739d561a851ba23f2.jpg Dgc555119LARGE.jpg Doc_Mcstuffins_Hospital.jpg S36rZFMYQ0eAI-AhAAEQfwbYU3M26.jpg The gang from Frida Fairy Flies Again.jpg Doc Mobile.png DMS_TH_BTN_500x400_activities.jpg 582c9149ada08_image.jpg doc-mcstuffins.jpg docgrpmedicine.png 12809751_1065311043531322_2051389785179542170_n.jpg DAXL7iHXkAQi1Te.jpg 13346583_1133942876668138_2755436166775063034_n.jpg CDRIYEbVAAEE3g5_jpg_large.jpg CKiQBoAWgAAO1HQ_jpg_large.jpg 66009_1072600906135669_3987309655755951251_n.jpg CdX3QdOXEAAGmFr.jpg Lambieproof.jpg Unnamed_4.png B-QKJu9CMAATHBa_jpg_large.jpg